It all started with a bite
by batgirl15
Summary: Derek finds and bites a girl named Julie. What he never expected to do was fall in love with the 16 year old girl. But Julie has secrets. Secrets that can ruin everything. Now Julie has to race against time to save her new/old friends.
1. Bitting and meeting

Derek was pissed. Issac was late. It was training time. "Where do you think he is?" Erica asked Derek. Derek shrugged. That's when Issac walked in panicking. Derek looked at him. He was nervous and holding a girl. "I think i killed her," he said. Erica's eyes grew wide. "What?" Erica said. "Calm down Issac?" Derek asks. "Why i killed her," Issac answered him. "Derek i think she's close to dying," Erica said. "Derek can't you bite her," Issac asked. "I don't know Issac," Derek began to say. But Issac cut him off by saying " Please Derek, i don't think i can forgive myself if she dies". Derek looked at Issac astonished. Issac sounded so despite. Derek nodded and got on his knees. He bit her on the neck. They waited for a few minutes. Then the girl opened her eyes and sat up. She looked at the three people looking down at her and smiled.

* * *

Derek's P.o.v

I was surprised to see the girl smile at us. Something about her was peaceful. She had blonde hair and hazel eyes. Her eyes looked so innocent. I offered her my hand. She took it and looked at me. I felt something spark at the bottom of my stomach. But i ignored it. She shivered. I took off my leather jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Thanks," she said. "I'm Julie but everyone calls me Jules," she added. "Derek," i said. "Issac, Erica," the two hoodlums said. "Let's go get you cleaned up," Erica said. She left with Erica. "So what do we do now?" Issac asked me. "I don't know but this is going to go well," I answered. Erica and Julie came back a few minutes later. Julie looked fresh and new. She looked even more beautiful, then she did before. "So tells us about your self," Isaac said.

* * *

**What do you thinks Julie is going to say.**


	2. Phone Calls & descriptions

Julie's P.o.v

Oh crap. What the hell do i say to them. Okay breathe Julie Breath. I just do the basic stuff. 'Well my full name is Julie tate. I have a little sister named Keke. I came here from Denver. And both my parents are dead," i said in one breath. They looked at me shocked. "What never seen a girl say something in one breath," i say. They shook their heads no. "Well it'an old habit, that i picked up from a friend," i say to them. They nodded. "So what happens now," I ask them. They shrugged. "Well i guess your staying with us," Derek said. I smiled. These people were nice. My friends properly would have called Keke to let her know that i was okay. Anyway. That's when they told me i was a werewolf. And about the hunters and all that stuff.

Isaac P.o.v

I walked into the warehouse. To see Julie sitting there talking on the phone. To my left was Derek. He just sat there and watched. i walked up to him and asked "Who is she talking to". "Her sister," He answered. Than i looked back Julie. Her face was in horror. "What do you mean, Jo's bracelet is on someone else's body," she said into the phone. That did not sound good. "Okay, Yeah i love you too," she said before hanging up. She sighed.

Julie's P.o.v

Let me describe my group of friends for you.

Aria- has red hair and green eyes. Bossy, Demanding, Commanding. Everyone does as she says and that's how she likes. She Obeys me though. But she is fiercly loyal to her friends and family. Her favorite color is red. Her favorite band is black veil brides. And is16.

Hannah- has black hair and coco brown eyes. She is kind, easy-going, innocent, and a very caring person who would do anything for her friends, yet she is somethimes insesetive by accident. Her favorite color is green. Her favorite band is one direction. And is 15.


	3. Phone Calls & descriptions part 2

Jessica- has brown hair with brown eyes. She is very kind, rational, laid back, level headed, and seems to get along with everyone. Although she does not always get involved in drama, she's quick to help someone out. She also seems to be fairly quiet, deep, and mysterious. Her favorite colors are blue and purple. Her favorite band is one direction. And she is 16.

Keke- has blonde hair with hazel eyes. She is almost always cheerful, and is rarely in a bad mood. She is just very random, excitable, and maybe a little insecure, which sometimes comes in handy. She is cheery, bubbly, upbeat, energetic, and is smiling most of the time. Her favorite color is Pink. Her favorite band is big time rush. And she is 15.

Me- has blonde hair with hazel eyes. I am Keke's older sister. I am pleasant, positive, kind, short-tempered, easy-going, funny, sweet, intelligent, serious, forgiving, more mature than my sister, and can be neurotic and impatient, and sometimes stresses out a lot. Nevertheless, i am always there for my friends when they need me. I don't have a favorite color or band. I am 16.

Jo- Had Blonde hair with blue eyes. She seem to be innocently kind and loving, she was a very flirtatious and playful young woman who possessed a wicked streak of deceit and manipulation within her. Her favorite color was dark colors. She didn't have a favorite band. She was 15. She is now dead.


	4. New clothes and a surprise

"wait what," Julie said with a disbelieve tone. She was talking to Jessica on the phone. "Yeah, so tell us where you are," came from the phone. "Okay, i'll see you later," Julie said. She stared at the wall. As she waited for Derek, Isaac, and Erica to come back. Derek from the store. And Erica and Isaac from School. Then she heard a noise. She ignored. She figured it was Erica and Isaac trying to scare her again. The last time they did, they got yelled at by Derek. When he found out. mm Derek mm she thought to herself. Then she heard a jingle, like a bracelet or keys falling to ground. She got up and walked toward the noise. She stepped on something. It was her friend Hannah's bracelet. Suddenly like magic Hannah was standing right in front of her. She screamed. Erica and Isaac who just walked started to laugh. Derek walked in to find three things wrong with the picture in front of him. One, Julie was holding her chest. Two, Erica and Isaac were laughing. And three, there were 4 unknown girls smiling. "OKAY CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Derek yelled. Causing everyone but him to jump five feet in the air. Well the betas anyway. The Humans jumped 2 feet. "Derek," Julie screamed. As she ran to hug him. He hugged her back, confusedly. After she let go. Derek gave her a shopping bag. They were new clothes. She went to go try them. While her friends introduce them self's. She walked back in wearing her new clothes. She blushed when Isaac whistled. She had a mini skirt on with a tank top that showed way to much cleavage. High heels. and a leather jacket. But smiled when Derek hit Isaac on the top of the head. Her friend exclude Keke didn't like. It didn't look like Julie. "Okay there is some news we have to share with Julie privately," Hannah said while jumping up. The other girls minus Erica followed Hannah and Julie somewhere on to the side. Julie didn't even have to whisper. Because she knew they were would hear anyway.


	5. Name changing

"They wants us to do what," Julie said with blinking. "They want us to change our," Keke began to say. But Julie cut her off by saying "i heard what you said". "So are we going to do it," Jessica asked. "Lets do it," Julie said. The rest of the girls nodded. They walked back to the other three. "You were eavesdropping weren't you," Julie said. The three in question smiled and nodded. Julie smiled and nodded. "so what are you girls going to change your names to," Isaac asked. The girls in question shrugged. The girls then decided to write down some ideas and see which one they liked the best. The girls then decided to write down the top three.

Julie- Alexis Kowalski, Samantha Jones, Jean West.

Keke- Alice Kowalski, Chloe sanders, Cynthia Vega.

Jessica- Melissa Valentine, Loren Brandon, Angela Carter.

Aria- Maria Harris, Rosaleen Cullen, Riley Lockhart.

Hannah- Arianna Black, Patrica Wood, Renee Blue


	6. Name changing part 2

t's official, i am now Alexis Jean Kowalski," Julie said while holding up her new birth certificate. The others smiled at her.

Name choices:

Julie- Alexis Jean Kowalski,

Keke- Alice Chloe Kowalski,

Jessica- Loren Angela Brandon,

Aria- Rosaleen Maria Harris,

Hannah-Arianna Renee Black.

"You all start school tomorrow," Derek said. The girls started whine. "Derek do we have to," Alexis whined. "Yes because i said so," Derek told her. Trying to hide the fact that her whining turned him on. Isaac and Erica smelt it and tried to sniffle their laughs. Alexis also smelt it and smiled. She decided to torture him a little. "Lets play triple dog," She said with a smile. The other girls groaned. "What's triple dog?" Isaac asks. "It's game like truth or dare, expect without the truth," Rosaleen said. "Lets play," Erica chimed. "We should warn you first," Alice said. "It gets dirty pretty fast," Alexis said. "Rule one: everyone gets a dare and gives one, Rule two: you get to pick who dares you, anyone who refuses or fails to do their dare must be the winners slave for a week," Alexis said with a devious smile. "Lexi since this was your lovely idea, you go first," Loren said. "Okay Smart Ass dare me," Alexis said. Loren looked at Derek and back at her. "I triple dog dare you to go to third base with Derek tonight," Loren said. This cause everyone but Derek and Alexis to giggle and chuckle. "Your serious," Alexis said while looking at Derek than back at Loren. "Do i look like i'm kidding," Loren said. Alexis looked at Derek and gulped. "What's the matter Lexi, Scared," Loren said taunting. Alexis glared at her and left with Derek. After they left. Other dares took place.

With Derek and Alexis.

Derek stood in front of Alexis. She was undressed. And so was he. Alexis laid on of the bed. And Derek got on top of her. And things took off from there.

The next morning.

Derek woke up to find Alexis missing. He heard the shower beening turned off. And heard footsteps coming to the room. Alexis steped into the room and said "U're up". She walked up to him. "Time for school," he said. She groaned but said "Fine". "You know if your a good girl you might get rewarded," he said with a smile. She smiled and said "okay". She got dressed. He followed. They walked out to the car hand in hand. When they got to the high school. They saw the others waiting for Alexis. She was about to get out. When Derek pulled her back in. He kissed her goodbye. Unknown to them. Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski were watching from far away. Erica and Isaac noticed them. As they walked by. "Like the view Scott," Erica said. Isaac began to laugh as she said this. Alexis got out of the car and began to walk toward her friends and her fellow pack-mates. " I dared you to go to third base with him, not become his girlfriend," Loren said. She was pissed. "What the hell are you so pissed about?" Rosaleen asked her. "Nothing Rose," Loren said. They walked into the office. Got their schedules. And started their first day.


	7. Lemon

Alexis's P.o.v

I was excited for school to end. I met Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Lydia, and Allison. The girls wanted to go shopping. I declined their offer to go with them. Because i wasn't in a shopping mood. I walked into Derek's house. "Derek," i called into the house. I wandered for a bit. Un-till i found him doing push ups. Near the fire place. I leaned back and smiled. When i realized he was shirtless. Derek looked up at me. My heart beat speed up when i got caught looking. He pushed up from the floor. He walked towards me. I braced myself for the yelling, or punishment i was going to get.

* * *

Derek's P.o.v

I stood in front of Lexi. The way her heartbeat speed up. Made me smile. I pinned her hands on the wall. I smashed my lips against hers. Ever since the moment in the car in front of the school. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I had to have her. But when i saw her leaning up against the ruined wall smiling. That's when i recognized her as my mate. _"Do it, Do it now,"_ my wolf kept telling me. I picked her up. She put her legs around my waist. I pulled at her hair. Which she loved. Oh so she likes it rough. I heard someone clear their throat. I looked behind Lexi to see Isaac, Erica, Scott, Stiles, Allison, Allison's dad, Loren, Alice, Rosaleen, and Arianna looking at us. I pulled away from Lexi. She began to pout. I pulled Lexi close. She must have felt my boner. Because she smiled. "So," Isaac said. "What is he doing here?" I asked them while nodding towards Allison's dad. "Just making sure you are not killing anyone," Chris said. I huffed and said "No i haven't". I looked back at Lexi, who was staring at the floor. "What are you guys talking about?" Loren asked. "Nothing," Lexi said. I began to rub Lexi's back. She bit her lip to stop from moaning. I could hear everyone but Allison, and Chris began to stifle their laughs. That's when Allison noticed. "We'll leave to give you two some privacy," Isaac said while leading the group of unwanted people out the door. When they left. I slammed Lexi into the wall. We were going to finish what we started. Even if we had to have an audience. She moaned. As i crested every part of her body.

* * *

**Lemon starts here.**

Alexis panted as Derek took practically ripped her clothes. Alexis moaned, when Derek pushed a finger inside of her. He pushed a second finger. And then a third. She screamed as Derek's fingers hit her prostate. He took out his fingers. Alexis whined when Derek replaced his fingers with his lower member. And began pounding in her. "Fuck your so big," She moaned in his ear. He silenced her with a kiss. She pulled at his hair. Causing the older wolf to growl. Derek bite her neck. "Your so tight," He whispered in her ear. "Oh harder baby please," She moaned. He pounded harder into her. A few more thrusts. They howled together as they both cummed. Derek pulled himself out of her. Exhausted, she fell right to sleep. Derek followed her.

**Lemon ends now**


	8. Training and spanking

Scott's P.o.v

I was surprised to see Derek kissing one of the new girls in his car. But at the same time, i was happy for him. I was talking to Stiles about it. "Well maybe Derek is actually happy with Alexis," Stiles told me. "I don't know Stiles," i said. "Maybe Derek having a girl in his life besides Erica is a good thing," Stiles than said. As i was walking to English. I thought about it. I shook my head. Maybe Stiles is right, maybe Derek having a girl in life that is not Erica may not be so bad. I cleared my thoughts. When Allison walked in and sat behind me. Things weren't so bad anymore. I finally relaxed when i felt Allison's hand grab mine. When lunch came. Alexis, Loren, Alice, Rosaleen, Arianna, Erica, Isaac all sat with us. "Hi Scott," Alice said when she sat on the other side of me. Rosaleen smiled at Stiles. When she sat next to him. Loren sat with Jackson by her side. Arianna was in a big conversation with Isaac. Alexis was talking with Erica. Then i suddenly sniffed. "There's another," I whispered. "Well yeah Isaac and Erica are sitting with us," Stiles whispered back to me. "No there's another wolf besides them and me," i said while looking at Alexis. A couple of minutes later the bell rang for the last class of the day. Mine, Isaac, and Stiles was Lacrosse practice. Which we were dreading. Because of Jackson. I looked in the stands to see Allison, Alexis, Loren, Alice, Rosaleen, Arianna, Erica all sitting down. When i made the shot. Alice and Allison began to cheer. I started smile and raise my eyebrows. I have two girls crushing on me. That is Awesome. When Stiles made a shot. Rosaleen practically screamed everyone's ears off. "Dude check it out a girl is cheering for me," Stiles said excitedly. "Yeah so," I said. "You know what just because you have two girls cheering for you," Stiles whispered. Even though Erica could hear him too. "So wait you think the new wolf is Alexis," Stiles then added. "Well yeah, think about it arriving to school with Derek, and Friends with Isaac and Erica, it all makes sense," I whispered to me. "What do you think about the others?" Stiles asked. "No their human," i answered his question. "Yeah but do they have any idea about you know?" he asked me. "No," I answered him again. Derek fell in love with one of his beta's. I have to find out who he is going to turn next.

* * *

Isaac's P.o.v

I had a devious look in my eyes. I started the obstacle. Several times, Derek beat me. I gave up. Erica jumped on him from above. He sent her to the floor next to me. "Where's Lexi?" he asked us. Before any of us could answer him. She pounced on his back. And placed a kiss on him. He smiled and threw on the floor next to Erica. She sat up on her elbows. "Where have you been," he asked her. "I had to fight with Scott, he was being a jackass," she answered him. He nodded and left it alone. No wonder she smelt like someone else. "So anyone else want to try and not be predictable?" he asked us. "We done, i have a 100 bones that need a few hours to heal," i said whining. Derek knelled down beside me and took my arm in both hands. He than broke it. "101, you think I'm teaching you how to fight, I'm teaching you how to survive," he told me. He let go of my arm. "Scott thinks your going to bite someone else," Erica pipped up from beside me. We all looked at him. Derek looked at her and said " I might". "Training's over," he added. Before disappearing into the subway. Erica and i went home. Well Erica went home. I went home for some new clothes and maybe a nap. Before school tomorrow. Derek and Lexi stayed behind. I can only imagine what they are doing right now. Gross. Happy thoughts Isaac. Then i thought about Arianna. Man was she beautiful. Her smile. Her eyes. Her lips. Her curved body. I wonder where she is. Oh wait. Her, Lo, Rose, and Ali were having a sleepover at Allison's house. I walked into my home and into my room. I sighed as lad down on the bed and closed my eyes. I guess life has been much better, now that my father is died. Sometimes when i sleep i dream of him coming into the house and yelling at me for something i didn't do. Or at times beating me when he was angry. Oh god Derek how you saved my life. I swear if Derek hadn't bitten me. I would properly be dead from all the beatings. But now i could heal from any injury. So I'm happy. I guess.

* * *

"DEREK I'M SORRY," Alexis screamed as Derek spanked her for being late for training and being with Scott. "You are a bad girl Lexi and besides i think you like it," he whispered in her ear. Derek was right. The more he spanked her, the more it turned her on. After a few more smacks on her bare ass. Alexis began to cry. She may have healing powers, heighten senses, and incredible strength. But she could still feel pain. "Derek please stop," Alexis began to beg with him. He finally stopped after one more slap. She sat up and faced him. He smashed his lips on hers. Derek took her shirt and bra off with ease.

**Lemon starts here**

He began to play with her nipples. She moaned from the sensation. She pulled his shirt off. She started to rub his abs. Causing Derek to growl. Derek began kissing from her mouth to neck. She moaned loudly. She stood up and began to run. She got as far as into the woods as she could. Before Derek pounced on her. And tackled her to the ground. Derek pulled down his jeans and boxers. Alexis smiled and lick Derek's cock from base to tip. Derek couldn't help but moan and growl. She took him in her mouth. She loved the taste of her boyfriend. She finally felt him cum. She let him out with a pop. Alexis screamed as Derek prepared his mate. Derek than pounded into her. "Derek, baby please," Alexis screamed. She cummed after a few more hours. He pounded her into exhaustion.

_The next morning_

Alexis woke up to ready for school. "We still have time to relax," Derek told her. He picked her up. "No I'm So, OH GOD!" Alexis exclaimed when she felt Derek's member go into her rear end. She didn't feel pain. She felt pleasure. "DEREK," she screamed really loud. He kept pounded her. She felt Derek cum. She howled. As well as he did. "Come one time for school," Derek said while pulling out of her. She whined. "Hey no whining," Derek told her. She got up and got dressed for school. Derek dropped her off. She kissed Derek goodbye. And walked into the school. Derek watched her leave. _Damn look at the hips_ Derek thought to himself During school. A tattoo appeared on her back. It was like Derek's but a little smaller.


	9. Chapter 9

Alexis P.o.v

I hummed to myself. While i waited for Isaac and Erica to come out of Spanish. "Lexi!" i heard someone shout. I jumped. I looked up to see Isaac and Erica looking at me, smiling. "Thinking about Derek again," Erica said. They had taken me dating Derek surprisingly well. We walked out of the school during lunch. To see Derek waiting in his car. Isaac and Erica climbed into the back seat. And me in the front seat. "We are going somewhere for a while," Derek said to us. As he started to drive. "Where?" i asked. "You'll see," he said to me with that gorgeous smile. I smiled. I heard some snores from the back. I looked to see Erica and Isaac sleeping. Derek pulled over and got out of the car. He came over to my side. And opened the door. He pulled me out. We went into the trees.

**Lemon starts here**

Derek kissed me. I could tell the power of his kiss. That he wasn't going to be gentle. He started to kiss down my neck. I moaned. "Derek," i moaned even louder. I tugged at his hair. Which he growled at me for. I could feel the power of his tongue all over me. "Damnit Derek please," I screamed. He took off all my clothes with ease. Soon I was lying under him naked. With him on top. Soon we were intertwined in the dirt. After we calmed down. We went back to the car. Fully clothed of course. I sat in the passengers seat. And fell right to sleep. A couple of hours later, I found myself at a new location. Derek properly kept driving. I looked over a him. And he was asleep. I smirked when I saw his major boner. I leaned over. And unzipped his pants. I pulled out his dick. And began to suck on it. "Lexi," he moaned. I smiled. He only pretended to fall asleep. I smiled and continued to suck. "Lexi suck faster," Derek moaned. I picked up my rhythm. After awhile, there was so sweet bliss.

**Lemon ends here**

I smirked at the look on his face. He started the car again. And we were off. When we stopped. "We're here," He said. With that i shook Erica and Isaac up. I looked out the window to see a cabin. "We came to see a cabin," I say slowly. He nodded and said "Its not any cabin". I gave him the look of huh. "you'll see," he said with that cocky smile.

* * *

Derek's P.o.v

When my pack and i entered the house. We immediately smell stiles, Scott and Allison. Of course. They were standing in what appeared to be the living room. "So why are we here," Isaac asked me. "Welcome to Lexi's old family camping cabin," He said with mysterious grin. Everyone looked at Lexi with shocked eyes. She blushed and said "Yeah i remember now". She walked into the living room and...


End file.
